In the Darkness
by stressylemon
Summary: Ever wondered what Alice was like before she turned into a vampire? Rated T for some content that may be frightening to small children.
1. Chapter 1

A

**A.N. Okay, so this is my first fic, I really hope you like it. Any reviews that you give me will be appreciated, as I believe they help me become a better writer. Thanks for your time! :D**

Thump...thump...thump.

Her footsteps echoed through the darkness of the forest. It was getting closer.

Thump...thump...thump.

She had been running for what seemed like days without a rest, and she knew that the creature behind her would soon have her. She knew she could not outrun it. It was impossibly fast and deadly, with eyes that glowed red as blood and skin so pale it was as though it was made of moonlight itself...

When she was small, she could remember hearing old stories passed down through generations about horrible monsters with red eyes, and pale skin who fed upon human blood. They were said to be the henchmen of the Devil himself. Among the world of the living, yet no longer alive themselves. Vampires. Everyone seemed to believe these stories without question, but Alice had never been one to believe in silly superstitions.

"Come on Alice! Everyone is waiting for us!" shouted Mary over her shoulder as she began to walk quickly into the dense forest.

Alice didn't move. Something was telling her not to follow, but she quickly brushed the thought away when she remembered the last time she had told someone she was afraid. She had been publically ridiculed, and she was not exactly excited about that happening again.

"Alice! Come on, or you'll get left behind!" Mary stopped this time, and faced Alice. "Why wont you come? Are you afraid again? Because if that's the reason, I've told you a thousand times, there's nothing in this forest that will hurt you!"

Alice began to fiddle with her bracelet. She always did when she got nervous. It had been given to her by her grandmother for her birthday, and when her grandmother had died a few months later, leaving her an orphan, it had become her favourite possession. She never took it off. "Mary," she began, "I…um…I…" she struggled to get the correct words out to describe her discomfort. "Never mind, let's go."

"Good. I'm glad you've finally let all this nonsense go about there being monsters in the forest." she chuckled softly as she grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her over to the group of waiting others. With all of the group finally there, they lit the torches they had brought with them and dove deeper into the forest.

Why, thought Alice, did Mary have to suggest this crazy, stupid, trek through the forest? What was the point? Probably so she could prove to everyone, once again, that she wasn't afraid of anything. How stupid was that?

She was interrupted from this thought when she felt something cold tap her on the back. She wheeled around to look behind her, sure that it was some sort of monster that was going to devour her. Instead she saw the pale face of Owen Sherbrooke, an incredibly geeky boy who seemed to have some sort of weird obsession with Alice.

Alice let out a deep sigh that was both a mixture of relief and weariness. "What is it Owen?" she said, not bothering to cover up her tone of reluctance at the thought of talking to him.

"Well I…I thought you would like someone to walk with. You are walking by yourself after all." He blushed a deep shade of crimson that Alice regarded with a somewhat amused expression. "B-but if you wanted to walk by yourself, then, I would understand." At the thought of rejection, he looked down.

Oh no. Here came the guilt. Dammit. Why did he always manage to make her feel bad about not liking him? Damn him and his geeky ways.

"No, Owen. A little company would be nice." She said trying to offer him a small, half smile, and failing miserably.

He obviously didn't notice, as his face split in two with a huge smile and he happily bounced along beside her. They continued on like this for a while, and Alice wondered how long this would go on for, when suddenly, she walked into the people in front of her.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

Mary grabbed her arm in a painful embrace. "I heard something coming from over there." she whispered in a panicked voice as she pointed to a small clump of trees off to the left of the path aways. Crack. "There is was again!" she said in a small voice. Slowly the group inched closer to the trees. As they looked through the first of the trees, they saw, about a hundred meters away, a pale form hunched over the limp form of another.

**A.N. Oooo. Whats going to happen next? Hope you enjoyed my short chapter! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hey, thanks to those of you that left me reviews! I really appreciate it! Anyway, hope you like the chapter!!**

Alice's P.O.V.

I couldn't think. I just heard a blood curdling scream coming from somewhere and after a few seconds I realized that it was Owen. Good God. Maybe it was just the heat of the moment, or the fact that I knew whatever that thing was, it certainly wasn't human, but I started to scream too. And that, unfortunately, triggered the rest of the group to start screaming as well. The pale figure became tense. He snapped his head up and stood, a red liquid dripping from its pale hands. Oh My God. He seemed to want to find whatever had made the sound, but instead after what appeared to be a longing look at the limp form beside him, he knelt and bent his head over the human once again.

Pure horror filled my body, and I began to run. Run anywhere as long as it got me away from that thing. It was complete, and total chaos, everyone was running in a different direction, and most were still screaming. I felt frozen, like I couldn't breathe but I had to keep running, had to get away from that thing.

All I could do is keep pushing myself forward. Keep pushing myself through bushes, and trees, and what felt like poison ivy. I didn't even care. And suddenly I was on the ground. Ouch. Owen. Of course it was him. He stood up and brushed himself off, then tried to help me to my feet.

"Owen!" I shrieked, "What in the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to scare me into having a heart attack?!" I was frightened of course, but now, I was furious as well. What was the matter with him?!

"I'm s-sorry Alice, I-I just wanted…"

"What? What did you want Owen?!"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He looked down at his shoes.

Why, did he always do that? And why, did I let myself feel bad about it?

I sighed. "All right Owen." I said in what I imagined to be at least a slightly kinder voice. "We have got to go, we have to get away from whatever that was."

He managed a weak nod, and I grabbed his hand, pretending not to notice the look of joy on his face, and we ran as fast as we could in what I dearly hoped was the right direction. Finally, after what seemed like years we made our way out of the thickest part of the forest. As the forest thinned, we were able to quicken our pace without Owen running into any more trees. How did he manage to do that anyway?

As we stumbled our way out of the last edge of the forest, we were grabbed by an incredibly panicked looking girl, who after a moment I recognized to be Mary.

"We can't tell," she said frantically.

"Cant tell?" What in the name of all that was confusing was she talking about?

"We can't tell anyone about what we saw."

"Why not?! If there's some murderous creature out there in the forest, then someone should know so we can get rid of it!" Man, tonight was one big emotional rollercoaster.

"Because, if it finds out it was us, then it may come after us as well! Plus, people would never believe us, we would be the laughing stock of the town! They'd think we were crazy!" Her voice grew higher, and higher pitched as she went on. Wow, I didn't even think she could hit that decibel.

"If we all told them what we saw, they'd have to believe us! There are enough of us!" I was getting desperate for her to understand my cause.

"No. That's my final word on the matter, " she said as though she had any authority over us at all. She looked at everyone in turn, lingering on my face the longest. "Nobody, is going to tell. Are they Alice?" she was trying to be menacing now. Oooo.

Still, it was enough it seemed to intimidate everyone else. No one else was going to say anything apparently.

"I told you I had a feeling there was something there."

"Whatever, you always say that. It was just a coincidence that it happened this time, that's all." She was trying to pretend I was never right. I was really getting sick of her " I'm the perfect human being" attitude.

Knowing that you can't reason with a person like that, I let the matter drop. I knew I was right, and so did she (willing to admit it or not) and that was enough for me.

"What are we supposed to do now? It's not like that thing didn't see us! Do we just go home and pretend it didn't happen?!" asked Owen, his hand squeezing my arm in a painful position.

"There isn't anything we can do right now, " I began "lets just all go home, where its safer, and we can deal with this tomorrow. Oh, and I don't know how much good it'll do, but everyone, don't forget to lock you doors," I smiled grimly.

"Fine, but nobody say anything, don't say anything to anyone."

I didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. We all knew what we had seen, no one else was willing to say anything, I knew what I had to do.

**A.N. Thanks for reading! I'll update ASAP!**


End file.
